


fictober 2019, in which there are one-shots that span among many different fandoms

by rexcaliburechoes



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, and spoilers maybe, anything violent or otherwise will stay in the t range, i don't trust myself with keeping this fluffy, no romo we don't do that here in this romance repulsed uhhh fic, so expect angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 17:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: in which I do fictober 2019. I'm going to try to keep them short but sometimes I ramble.01. "trust me, it will be fun"





	fictober 2019, in which there are one-shots that span among many different fandoms

**Author's Note:**

> me: okay so I'm going to do fictober and no one is going to stop me >:(  
school: exists  
me: literally, why
> 
> I'm going to try to keep them short enough so that I can do them in a day in between studies but uhhhh we'll see?

"It'll be fun, Lu! Trust me!" 

Luthier reckoned that this would be the last time,  _ ever _ , that he would trust his little sister. Ever. Never, ever again. What could cause Luthier to lose his trust so? Sneaking off to the baker's and stealing some pastries, of course!

This was possibly the worst idea Delthea had in her nine years of living, and that was saying something. She's brewed up hurling fireballs at a straw target (bad), wandering around in the forest surrounding the village with no map (very bad), and now stealing muffins! Not only would they get into trouble with their parents, but also the baker, and then the whole village would know and it would be an absolute disaster! 

Luthier bit his lip, holding himself and Delthea back from the back entrance to the bakery. "I feel like throwing Fire spells at a straw scarecrow is a better idea."

"Oh, don't be such a stick in the mud, Lu. You gotta come out of your study at some point too, you know. Breathe the fresh air, admire the clouds-"

"And get into trouble with the town's baker." 

Delthea groans, tilting her head back and rolling her eyes to the sky. "Ughhhh! Luuuuuuu!" 

"I am just saying." Luthier frowns at her and crosses his arms. He opens his mouth to further reprimand her, but she had other plans. 

She grabs his wrist (quite strong for a little girl) and drags him to the wooden door. Luthier yelps, and she quickly shushes him. The baker, it seems, is not in the kitchen, but in the front of the store. Perfect. Delthea pushes the door wide open, recoiling at the squealing of the rusty hinges. She pokes her head inside, looking around before sliding in. 

"We shouldn't be doing this. We really, really, shouldn't be doing this." Luthier mumbles under his breath, glancing at the door that opened the kitchen to the main shop of the bakery. 

"Oh, relax. He's too busy to notice us back here." Delthea waves a hand dismissively, carelessly. Her fingers brush a ceramic bowl full of flour, tipping it over the end of the counter. Luthier lunges, catches it without so much as a dusting of flour leaving the bowl, and sets it back on the counter. 

"Be more careful!" He hisses in annoyance. His voice was pitched higher than normal, probably due to his nerves over being caught. "What are we in here for, anyways?" 

"I dunno. Something tasty I guess."

Luthier’s eyes widened in disbelief. Not only did she think of such a bad idea, but she didn’t even know what she  _ wanted  _ in the first place? His brain couldn’t even comprehend this. He was struck speechless.

Delthea, unaware of her brother’s malfunction, wanders about the kitchen aimlessly. She looks at the little baubles on the windowsill and coos at them, almost forgetting why they were there in the first place.

“Alright, I’ll get that order placed for you right away, ma’m.” Luthier’s ears pricked up at the baker’s voice and resounding footsteps on the floorboards, almost as loud as thunder. He panics, freezing in place for a few seconds before his brain kicks into high gear. He grabs his sister’s wrist and covers her mouth with his other hand. He pulls two of them into one of the back corners of the kitchen, beside the tall icebox.

Heart thrumming in his chest, he watches as the baker starts to measure out ingredients for the customer’s order. Slowly, carefully, Luthier inches out of the icebox’s shadow and towards the door. Delthea (or himself; he was too worried to notice) steps on one of the squeakiest, noisiest, god-awful floorboards. The floorboard squeals, alerting the baker of their presence. The man whips around, spatula in hand and an ill tempered look on his face.

Delthea wrenches her wrist from Luthier’s grasp and bolts out the back door, almost like a frightened deer, leaping through the woods. Luthier only cringes and covers his face with his hands.

“S-Sorry, sir! We didn’t do anything!” He stammers out, turning bright pink with embarrassment. “I’ll… I’ll just… go...”

And with that, Luthier bolts, too.


End file.
